User blog:Emptylord/Custom Champion - Swarm of the Void
Champion= Swarm of the Void is a champion suggestion by BergMeister. The Swarm features three personalities: Omen, Qualm and Gevaar. While each features an independent model, the Swarm is controlled as a single champion (similar to and her spiderlings). Abilities Casting one of the Swarm's basic abilities begins a combo, unlocking different abilities depending on the previous abilities used. If the Swarm successfully executes a combo, they replenish 5% of their maximum health. If the Swarm fails to complete a combo, they gain 15 armor for 3 seconds. A successful combo is where three abilities are chained successfully. A combo will fail if the next ability is not cast or by failing to land the effect. The Swarm's basic abilities have no individual cooldowns, but will set off a 7 second global cooldown after every combo (succeed or fail). The global cooldown is affected by cooldown reduction. The Swarm's ultimate is unaffected by this combo mechanic. Omen deals physical damage to his target and curses them with Omen of Agony, causing them to take 2.5% increased damage from the Swarm for 5 seconds. Casting Omen of Agony grants the Swarm the ability to cast Mental Barrage or Blink for 5 seconds. |leveling= 50 / 100 / 150 / 200 / 250 |range=500 |cost=30 / 36 / 44 / 50 / 56 |costtype=health }} Qualm's next attack infests the target with visions of the void, dealing magic damage over 3 seconds. If the target is marked with Omen of Agony, the damage amplifier is increased to 5% and its duration is refreshed. If Mental Barrage lands, the Swarm can cast Nausea for 5 seconds. |leveling= 100 / 150 / 200 / 250 / 300 |cost=26 / 32 / 38 / 44 / 50 |costtype=health }} Gevaar releases a horrible scent, dealing magic damage to surrounding enemies and inflicting them with Nausea for 4 seconds. Nausea increases the target's cooldowns by 15% for abilities cast while nauseated. |leveling= 25 / 50 / 75 / 100 / 125 |range=500 |cost=20 / 26 / 32 / 38 / 44 |costtype=health }} }} Gevaar rips open a gateway to the void, teleporting the Swarm to a nearby location and leaving behind void residue for 3 seconds. Allies who pass over the residue are hasted by 15% for 3 seconds. Casting Blink grants the Swarm the ability to cast Discharge for 5 seconds. |range=375 |cost=26 / 32 / 38 / 44 / 50 |costtype=health }} Qualm spits a ball of void energy that bounces between targets dealing magic damage. If Discharge kills an enemy, they explode dealing the same damage to surrounding enemies. |leveling= 100 / 150 / 200 / 250 / 300 |range=650 |cost=20 / 26 / 32 / 38 / 44 |costtype=health }} }} }} Qualm deals magic damage to his target and curses them with Sentiment of Fear, causing their crowd control reduction effects to be reduced by 25% for 10 seconds. Casting Sentiment of Fear grants the Swarm the ability to cast Crippling Bite or Bad Breath for 5 seconds. |leveling= 50 / 75 / 100 / 125 / 150 |range=500 |cost=30 / 36 / 44 / 50 / 56 |costtype=health }} Omen's next attack deals bonus damage and slows them by 25% for 3 seconds. If Crippling Bite lands, the Swarm can cast Infection for 5 seconds. |leveling= 50 / 75 / 100 / 125 / 150 |cost=26 / 32 / 38 / 44 / 50 |costtype=health }} Gevaar's next attack against a champion or large monster takes infects them with a poison that damages them over 4 seconds. The poison will spread to nearby uninfected enemy champions or monsters over the duration. The poison will continue to spread until there are no further unaffected targets in range. |leveling= 50 / 75 / 100 / 125 / 150 550 |cost=20 / 26 / 32 / 38 / 44 |costtype=health }} }} Gevaar belches on the target enemy, dealing magic damage and silencing them for 2 seconds. Casting Bad Breath grants the Swarm the ability to cast Cleave for 5 seconds. |leveling= 50 / 100 / 150 / 200 / 250 |range=550 |cost=26 / 32 / 38 / 44 / 50 |costtype=health }} Omen slashes at enemies in front of him, dealing magic damage equal to a percentage of their current health. |leveling= 2 / 4 / 6 / 8 / 10 % of target's max health |range=200 |cost=20 / 26 / 32 / 38 / 44 |costtype=health }} }} }} Gevaar deals magic damage to his target and curses them with Agateophobia for 5 seconds, reducing their magic resist by 15%. Casting Agateophobia grants the Swarm the ability to cast Energizing Roar or Icathian Gaze for 5 seconds. |leveling= 75 / 125 / 175 / 225 / 275 |range=550 |cost=30 / 36 / 44 / 50 / 56 |costtype=health }} Omen roars, increasing the swarm's movement speed and attack speed by an amount for 7 seconds. Casting Energizing Roar grants the Swarm the ability to cast Isolation for 5 seconds. |leveling= 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 % |range=200 |cost=26 / 32 / 38 / 44 / 50 |costtype=health }} Qualm's next basic attack sends his target mad, dealing modified damage and causing them to take magic damage over 10 seconds. |leveling= 100 / 150 / 200 / 250 / 300 50 / 75 / 100 / 125 / 150 |cost=20 / 26 / 32 / 38 / 44 |costtype=health }} }} Qualm blasts the target with magic damage. If the target was marked with Agateophobia, the magic resist reduction is increased to 30% and its duration is refresjed. Casting Icathian Gaze grants the Swarm the ability to cast Skull Bash for 5 seconds. |leveling= 50 / 75 / 100 / 150 / 200 |range=300 |cost=26 / 32 / 38 / 44 / 50 |costtype=health }} Omen's next attack deals additional damage equal to 175% of his attack damage and stuns his target for several seconds. |leveling= 0.5 / 0.75 / 1 / 1.5 / 2 |cost=20 / 26 / 32 / 38 / 44 |costtype=health }} }} }} Every successive attack increases the Swarm's attack damage by 5 for 5 seconds. This stacks up to 3 times. |description2= The Swarm channels for 2 seconds to summon a number of Voidbeasts to join their ranks for 15 seconds. Additionally, they surround themselves with void energy for 5 seconds that deals magic damage per second to nearby enemies. Voidbeasts are untargetable minions that only attack the Swarm's attack target, functioning like on-hit damage. |leveling2= 100 / 150 / 200 400 1 / 2 / 3 25% of the Swarm's 100% of the Swarm's |cooldown=150 / 130 / 110 }} |-| Background= Lore From the Journal of : The Void is a home, if one could ever call it that, to beings so dark and twisted, the mortal mind couldn't even begin to comprehend it without falling to its whispers, as was the case of , or making a sacrifice so grievous it was unforgivable as in the case of myself. It creates its own, as well as steals victims from other dimensions, amassing an army, that none could hope to stop, especially if the signs are ignored and marked off as "opportunities to research". Of the many things it takes in, many are animals who happen to step into the wrong clearing one day where a rift has opened. These creatures have began to become known as the Swarm of the Void. At their figure head stood three creatures who came from Valoran, they are the most vicious, cunning, and powerful of all of the beings, and have been given the most from the will of the void. Omen, Qualm and Gevaar were once regular dogs, they were known as Ooni, Quarky, and Flopsy to a hunter named Hubert Holmen who left to hunt on day with his dogs to bring dinner home to his two children and his wife. Misfortune befell their family that day, as their dogs had been consumed by the void, and as speculation would have it, when they returned to Valoran on a mission from the Will of the Void, destroyed their family, and the village they lived in. They still chatter in laughter after every session of study the League puts them through as though they are planning something. Even the behavior of and , who were also captured by the League have changed to a more sinister mood. Dark times lie ahead of us, especially with the advent of the malicious figurehead of the Swarm of the Void." Quotes/Animations * Omen has a violent sound to his voice and is deeper than the rest. * Qualm is at a high baritone tone, and sounds as if each word is carefully calculated. * Gevaar is at a medium tenor tone, and sounds maniacal, and crazed. ;Upon Selection *''".....in numbersssss...."'' ;Movement *''Omen: "I see agony!"'' **''Qualm: "I sense fear!"'' **''Gevaar: "I smell chicken!"'' *"We go." *''Qualm: "That is logical."'' **''Qualm: "I'm surrounded by idiots......"'' **''Gevaar: "Wait...which way? Ohhh..."'' * Occasionally, when the swarm turns around Gevaar will trip, snarl, and run quicker to catch back up. **''Omen: "Moron." ;Attacking *''"Yesssss.....feed us!"'' *''Omen: "Enough of the fineries! Let's tear them apart!"'' *''"By the Will of the Void....be consssumed...."'' ;Activating Dark Swarm *During Dark Swarm the Swarm become pitch black and leave a shadow trail behind them, their eyes are all yellow. *''"Only a tassste of what is to come!"'' *''"Flee fleshlings......"'' *''"Bow Before....."'' ;Upon Death * Their skin begins to crack in multiple spots revealing the void energy that runs through them, it brightens and then they shatter like glass, the glass then melts into a pool of purple ooze on the ground. * "HISSSSS.....return....to the void...." * "CURSE IT" * "AAAAHHH! The pain......" * Qualm: "Its all your faults!" ** Omen: "Mine? You couldn't ev--" * Gevaar: "I don't think that last meal agreed with me..." ** Gevaar explodes killing the other two with him*" ;Upon scoring a kill * "Feasssst" * "No Esssscape!" ;Upon killing *''"The void smilesssss......the traitor dead!"'' ;Joke *''Qualm: "uh...joke? uh...Of course we're broken, we scale!"'' **''Omen: "That's not funny....what abou--"'' **''Gevaar: "The human resistance! bahaha!!"'' *''Omen: "Join the void! We have --"'' **''Gevaar: "Indigestion!"'' ;Taunt *''"They resisssst, but we shall not be denied...."'' *If used after joke "CHARGE!" ;Idle animations *Gevaar suddenly falls over asleep and snores loudly, remains as such until another command is given or the rare sequence occurs. *The swarm begins to open a portal to the void. ** "(Begins to open void portal) Behold our true pow--" ** Gevaar: "Ohh a butterfly! I WANNA EAT IT!" **The other two struggle to keep the void open **''Omen: "Gevaar you accursed wretch!!"'' **Gevaar realizes he's too slow, saps more energy from the other two causing them to fail, and fires a void ball at the butterfly roasting it. **''Gevaar: "GOT IT! what we're we doing again?"'' League Judgement Introduction :The Swarm was designed by Bergmesiter. For those of you who don't already know me, My name is BergMeister. I am a second year Illustration Major taking an interest into the Concept Art world and decided to join this forum as a way to express my creativity. This champion is my first champion and therefore took me a while to complete it as I had to do a lot of research to make sure nothing conflicted with anything as well as research using the kind souls who are more experienced at making champions who created guides and such. And a shout-out to Wuffle, I broke two of your rules. One: I made a void champion. Two: I made a champion based upon one of the champion Riot dumped. I still think it turned out pretty well though. Without further ado, I present to you: the Swarm of the Void - Omen, Qualm, and Gevaar. The Swarm is a deep combo system champion - by activating one ability, you change what the other 2 do. There are a total of 15 different abilities that can be preformed not including the ultimate which will remain constant, but only 3 (not including the ultimate) can be used per combo. For Dota players, the closest champion you can relate this to is Invoker, however there is A LOT less ability combinations and therefore a lot less memorization to do, and as a result would indeed fit well into the League as a high skill level champion. The Swarm's abilities are on a health cost system, and rely on chasing down a target or multiple targets by keeping up stacks by killing minions, completing combos, or killing enemy champions. They scale on AD, and deal mixed damage. The swarm has 3 options in playstyle: a physical damage attack dealing more damage but only one target, a cc route, or multi-target abilities that deal less damage but does more in teamfights. You would start by activating one of the 3 marks. The mark from Omen is the start of the route for single target, the mark of Qualm starts the cc chain, and the mark of Gevaar is the AOE chain. The next ability to be used is from any ability other than the one you started on and under "second ability." If you started Q for example, look at the "second ability" under W and E. Find the one that says "from Q. and follow that path, those are the abilities that would open up when you start Q. When you choose your 2nd ability, the letter you choose will also become unavailable leaving you with only one option left. So if I started Q, and used my W next, I am left with my E. I look under E to "3rd ability" and that is what the finisher will do. Development Emptylord_QualmConcept2.jpg|Qualm concept art. Emptylord_QualmConcept.jpg|Qualm concept art. Emptylord_OmenConcept.jpg|Omen concept art. Emptylord_GevaarConcept.jpg|Gevaar concept art. Omen.png|Omen's in-game model as designed by Brian 'FeralPony' Feeney. Omen_Concept.jpg|Omen concept art. Omen_Alternatives.jpg|Omen alternative concept. Inspiration I was amongst the group of summoners who was sad to see cancelled due to his inability to fit in any particular role. I took it upon myself to rework Omen with a few of my ideas and recently came up with a good and solid one that I like. ''I kept many of the things I liked about omen, including the name but other things as well for example, the void look to him as well as a reptilian type beast, monsters are always a huge hit, especially if they're from the void. Also, the idea of him having spines on the back was the coolest things ever in my honest opinion and I wanted to incorporate that into my design even if it was or was not part of the final skill set. ''My idea began to come together when I read a post that said, one of the reasons omen didn't work is when people said he didn't fit as a concept because he looks like he should have an entire swarm of them behind him. So I thought, well why the hell not? Lets bring in two more voidbeasts that are nearly identical to him and have them work as one champion and let the Swarm factor be prevalent in their lore. Early Production and Intentions My early thoughts on the Swarm's skillset would be something as simple as Q increases omen's damage passively, and does something actively, W increases Qualm's damage, etc etc etc. However, I began to dislike this idea, because it separated them as a whole, and thus began to rethink it. My ideas soon found their root in an interesting mechanic and it went like this: You use your Q, it changes what your W and E do, you use a second ability and it changes what the last does. You start with you W, it changes what your Q and E do. and so on and so forth, perhaps one doing more damage, one route offering more cc, or another offering more sustain or pushing power or AOE. The Swarm was originally an energy based champion, however it felt useless to have a resource they really couldn't run out of, and I found it more of a hassle to add in energy recharges into each ability. Therefore I did away with energy and implemented a health cost, and added in ways for them to regain health, by modifying their ultimate's passive, yet then I felt their early game would be too weak, so I switched the passives. With the current set, they are encouraged to farm, and gives them a jungle strength if they choose to do that. I also removed the AP ratios as I decided to make the Swarm similar to how is built where she scales on AD but does more hybrid damage, rather than making them scale both AP and AD, and struggle to get items to suit that and end up being weaker than most champions, or not using their full rotation. Persona As far as personality and lore went, I had always loved famous trios such as the Three Stooges and the Hyena trio from Lion King, because of their ability to brighten the mood no matter how sour it was. I thought about making 3 stupid void dogs, but I thought that might get old rather fast. So my inspiration took more to the hyenas in their intelligence heights. One would be stupid, one didn't care about anything other than his stomach, and the other was cunning and crafty. Yet, I wanted them to have the same relationship with each other that the stooges did, constantly picking on each other and calling each other names, but yet at the end of the day an inseparable trio that put each other first before anything else: even the void! With that and all the humor they brought, I wanted them to have a darker and deeper side. These were bloodthirsty creatures that killed for sport, and would kill even young children. But it was to be understood, they were not always like that, the void changed their persona and killed the creatures they were before, their humor that they express now, is the lying corpse of what was before they were turned. But yet, even the void could not separate their unity as one. |-| Details and Strategy= Ability Details * Omen will perform all Q abilities. * Qualm will perform all W abilities. * Gevaar will perform all E abilities. When the Swarm activates his Q, W or E, the two skills he did not use are changed into alternate abilities for 5 seconds. For example, using Omen of Agony (Q) grants the Swarm the ability to cast Mental Barrage (W) and Blink (E) instead of Sentiment of Fear and Agateophobia. Upon using one of the two other abilities, the third and final ability is replaced with another alternate skill for 5 seconds. To complete the example, casting Mental Barrage would unlock Nausea (E) instead of Blink; or casting Blink would unlock Discharge (W) instead of Mental Barrage. This is called a "combo", and is the feature/theme of the Swarm's kit. The Swarm features 6 different combos across 15 unique basic abilities. Upon successfully executing a combo, all his basic abilities are placed on a 7 second cooldown. If the Swarm fails to activate the second or third ability during the 5 seconds while they're available, all his basic abilities are placed on a 7 second cooldown (even the abilities he did not use). For example, if he casts Omen of Agony and Mental Barrage, but does not cast Discharge during the 5 seconds, his E skill would still go on cooldown. The Swarm must have the ability available in order to cast it. For example, if the Swarm has not yet ranked his W skill, he will not be able to use any of the W abilities. Not being able to cast a skill due to it being unranked is still classified as failing a combo. Additionally, his skills scale with the rank of the ability required to cast them. For example, Mental Barrage would scale with the rank of his W despite being part of his Q-combo. This is the create a feel that you are ranking up a specific member of the Swarm (either Omen, Qualm or Gevaar). |-| Artwork and Credits= Skins Emptylord_OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Skin, by Murdokx Credits *The Swarm was designed by Bergmeister. **Concept sketches also provided by Bergmeister. *Brian 'FeralPony' Feeney and the team at Riot for . *Classic Artwork was provided by Murdokx. *'Emptylord' (aka 3mptylord), Rolepeek and Icraig for their contributions. Category:Custom champions